Crashes and Surprises
by CUtopia
Summary: A crash sends Ginny and Draco to the Hospital Wing - banter included


Entry for the "Herbology Class" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

_Assignment_

Dittany is a plant with healing properties so this week I want you to write a fic where most of the story takes place in; **the Hospital Wing, St. Mungos or a Muggle** **hospital**.

Dittany is an uncommon plant, and only small amounts are needed to heal, therefore you must write a **maximum** **of 700 words**.

A thank you and a bottle of "lemonade" to NeonDomino for helping me out on the idea! :)

I hope you all like it, this was my first try on this pairing :) Leave me your opinion, constructive criticism always helps me to improve :)

* * *

Ginny Weasley was zooming around the Quidditch pitch on a wave of triumph – Gryffindor was leading over Slytherin and she was just having a real winning streak as she saw something dark in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and her eyes widened in shock as she saw a green dressed figure racing towards her and anybody else would have reacted, but all Ginny could do was stare, her mind blank. Then there was a crash nearly ripping her off her broom and she released a scream of surprise.

Ginny stared up to the ceiling of the Hospital Wing, cursing inwardly over the pain in her ribs. Every breath she took stung like thousand needles and her head was pounding and the reason for this lay on the bed next to her, whining like a girl as he was being treated by Madam Pomfrey.

"Mister Malfoy, I must ask you to remain calm! It cannot hurt that much!"

"It can, because he is a fucking wimp," Ginny hissed, turning her head to shoot a death glare at Malfoy, receiving a reproachful look from Madam Pomfrey as she left to go to her bureau. "A wimp who cannot fly!"

"You could have dodged, Weasel!"

"And you should have been looking where you were flying!" Ginny snarled before she downed the potions she had been given by Madam Pomfrey to ease the pain.

"I was," Malfoy said, lifting his nose a little bit higher, making Ginny want to throw up - this boy was practically exploding of complacency!

They both looked up to the ceiling again, a heavy silence building between them and Ginny tried to imagine that he was gone, sure about it to work as long as she avoided to look to her right. She tried to relax and sleep, shortening the time in which she had to take Malfoy's presence consciously – he had only dislocated his shoulder so she hoped that he would be released soon.

"Why does this take so long? I have things to do! Everything is your fault!", he snarled and Ginny rolled her eyes, asking herself what she had done to deserve this.

"Why mine, you damn git? You were up there as well!" Ginny answered angrily, glancing over to her nightstand on which Madam Pomfrey had put her wand. She could curse him if she would be able to reach it... well, or at least accio something to read. Her pain potion had not fully taken action yet and she experienced this as she tried to grab her wand, a stabbing pain ripping through her chest.

"Ouch, goddammit!" she cursed, tears starting to sting in her eyes while her wand clattered on the stone floor, but she tried to regain a strong façade, not wanting to show any weakness to Draco.

Ginny just had closed her eyes, ignoring that her wand was still on the floor, as she felt the mattress bend slightly as someone sat down on the edge of her bed. As she looked up she met the gaze of Draco's grey eyes and she was surprised as she saw that he was holding her wand, putting it down next to her hand in a nearly gentle movement.

"Th-thanks...," she stuttered, struck and confused by the sudden nice gesture. Their fingers touched for a short moment and Ginny tried to convince herself that she did not just feel a slight tingle erupting from where his finger had met her skin, that her heart had not skipped a beat – this was Draco Malfoy, the most dislikeable person here at Hogwarts! For a split second it was as if a crooked smile appeared on his face, but then there was the arrogant expression again as he said:"Oh, I forgot that this must be a really big deal for someone who has nothing... no need to start to cry about that, Weasel."

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy!", Ginny growled, lifting her wand to point it at his chest, annoyed again. "And if you don't learn how to fly until the next game I will curse you into oblivion!"

Word Count: 698


End file.
